Doushite kimi o suki ni natte shimattandarou?
by sora no kiss
Summary: Ulquiorra solo observaba aquella persona frente al altar, ella era la única que lo conocía bastante y que había pasado tiempo a su lado cuando apenas se adaptaba a su nuevo estilo de vida y el se volvia a repetir en su mente. ¿Por qué me habré enamorado de ti? y ¿Por qué yo no estoy tu lado? UlquiHime y IshiHime


**La historia y los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, sino del autor Tite Kubo. Yo solo hago con fines de FanxFan :D espero que les guste. Es un Ulquihime y un Ishihime. Y como dice el titulo de la historia "**_Doushite Kimi O Suki Ni Natte Shimattandarou?" __**traducido al español "¿Por qué me habré enamorado de ti?", **_**inspirada en la canción de TVXQ – DBSK un grupo coreano XD disfruten de la lectura.**

**.**

**.**

**Doushite Kimi O Suki Ni Natte Shimattandarou?**

**.**

**.**

Una tarde de otoño, un clima agradable de los pocos que se pueden disfrutar cuando sales con tus amigos, familiares o con las personas que quisieras pasar más tiempo. Una calle transitada al ver a la gente apurada al volver a casa o llegar a una reunión o cita importante. Todos estos acontecimientos se podían ver a las 6 de la tarde en una ventana de una cafetería popular como lo es en cualquier lugar del mundo. Una joven de cabello pelirrojo con su uniforme de servidora en una panadería terminaba su labor de envolver una caja con bollitos a un hombre de negocios que le comentaba que los dulces eran para sus hijas que esperaban en casa a que el llegara. La chica le entrego el paquete, recibiendo el dinero y despidiéndolo con una de sus sonrisas que los hacía felices a los clientes sin importar si tuvieron un día malo o bueno. Saliendo de la cocina un señor ya mayor se dirigió hacia la puerta para cambiar el letrero que decía de "abierto-cerrado" mientras llamaba a la jovencita.

**- Mí niña el día de hoy cerraremos temprano – **diciendo con una sonrisa mientras recogía los letreros de las mesas y doblaba los manteles – **Puedes irte temprano a puesto que tus amigas deben estarte esperando en la fiesta de despedida de soltera **

-** Abuelo Tomoe, muchas gracias pero recuerde que es más tarde –** dirigiéndose a ayudarlo a levantar las sillas y barrer el piso, mientras comentaba sonrojada – **Aparte mañana es la ceremonia de boda, no sé si pueda casarme**

- **Mí niña estoy seguro que te veras hermosa mañana en ese vestido blanco** – poniendo su mano en su mejilla para que pudiera darle una de sus sonrisas y no llorada en ese momento – **Eres como una hija para mí y creo que mañana me dolerá mucho cuando dejes de trabajar más aquí pero, me sentiré feliz al saber que te casaras con una persona que elegiste**

La chica solo atinaba a reprocharle con una mirada, mientras sujetaba las manos del señor mayor – **Abuelo Tomoe ya dije que no renunciaría a trabajar, aparte él sabe que me gusta este trabajo, que no habías dicho que había mejorado en hacer las tortas y en la decoración de esos dulces – **Este último comentario hizo reír al dueño haciendo que metiera una mano en su bolsillo y sacara una carta entregándosela a la chica. Ella hizo una broma diciendo - **¿Qué es esto?, una ¿Confección? **

**- Hahahahaha, no pero si fuera 50 años más joven, lo seria** – diciendo con una voz seria **– Es tu regalo adelantado de bodas, quería saber si eras capaz de renunciar a tu trabajo pero, veo que eso no sucedió**

La joven observo con sus ojos color grises y ya sorprendidos con lo que decía la carta y con un leve tartamudeo empezó a hablar **– tutututu me estas dan-do tú café-te-ría-a-a**

**- Mí niña creo que tienes la edad para formar palabras no crees… –** No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió unos brazos que lo abrazaban con ternura, mientras decía ella entre lagrimas y una sonrisa un "Gracias", haciendo el señor acariciara su espalda **– Se que cuidaras la vieja tienda Inoue**

**- Muchas gracias Abuelo Tomoe –** diciendo con una sonrisa –** Usted me ha ayudado mucho**

**- Bueno comamos una rebanada de pastel y te llevas algunas tortas para tu fiesta**

**- Ok **

La joven chica se encontraba cambiándose a su ropa que antes había llegado al negocio, poniéndose un vestido color crema con mangas que llegaban a los codos y la falda que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, tenía un moño color café en el cuello y bolados en la falda, colocándose unas medias de color negro y las zapatillas bajas de color crema, se puso su abrigo y la bufanda roja. Observo dentro de su casillero la cajita que contenía adentro su anillo de compromiso, colocándoselo en su dedo anular. Mientras lo observaba con un poco de felicidad, no es que estuviera emocionada por su casamiento con el joven que le propuso matrimonio, si no por una persona que ocupaba su mente.

_**¿Por qué me habré enamorado de ti?**_

Caminaba por la calle observando las tiendas que cerraban, entre ellas los aparadores de vestido de novia, las imprentas, los destinos turísticos, las casas en venta, las pastelerías e decoraciones. Todas esas tiendas que la trajeron loca cuando sus amigas la traían dando vueltas, o cuando venía con su futuro esposo. No pudo reprimir una risa ante esas incomodas situaciones. Saliendo de la ciudad y cruzando el antiguo rio que dirigía a la casa de su amiga Tatsuki, encontró a la persona que menos se imaginaba. Ahí estaba el causante de sus pensamientos y tristezas. El se dio cuenta de su presencia y le dio una sonrisa falsa, ella solo se acerco a saludarlo haciéndole compañía. De todos modos la fiesta no se va y quería solo hablar con él por última vez.

**- Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verte –** diciendo la chica con una voz seria

**- Ha pasado mucho que no te veía –** diciendo el joven de ojos color verde esmeralda y cabello lacio y de color azabache, mientras le daba una sonrisa – **¿Cómo estás?**

**- Bien –** mientras admiraba el rio, evitando ver esos ojos misteriosos que guardaban muchos secretos ante ella, el chico solo la observo con nostalgia mientras volvía fijar hacia el paisaje

_**¿Por qué me habré enamorado de ti?**_

**- Recién regrese de mi viaje **– Observando a la pelirroja que iba arreglada a un evento no pudo evitar reprimir un sonrojo leve –** Veo que vas a una reunión apenas, si quieres yo…**

**- No hay problema…aparte ellas pueden empezar sin mi – **diciendo con voz animada** – Has podido adaptarte sin ningún problema Ulquiorra **

**- Todavía no, aun me cuesta utilizar este cuerpo – **refiriéndose a su forma anterior de arrancar** – Yo tal vez regrese a Hueco mundo…he aprendido lo suficiente de tú mundo mujer…**

**- Recuerdo que no hablabas tanto hehe – **Observando la vestimenta del arrancar que había mejorado, incluso sus amigos lo habían ayudado adaptarse a su mundo, yendo a la escuela con ellos y trabajando la mayor parte la había pasado con ella, pero había momentos en que se iba en periodos largos para cumplir misiones que le encargaba Urahara o en Hueco mundo o solo para evitar verla

**- Tú eres la que hablas mucho mujer – **observando el anillo de compromiso en su mano derecha, haciendo que la chica lo ocultara con tristeza, el sabia el motivo de su incomodidad

**- Yo… voy a casarme – **diciendo con tristeza en su voz, sabiendo lo que significaba para él

**- Espero… que seas feliz – **observando como la chica que tenia frente a él, embozaba una sonrisa forzada y asentía** – Estoy seguro Orihime que te veras hermosa mañana – **regresándole una expresión dolida y al igual que ella una sonrisa fingida

**- Ulquiorra…- **Observando cómo se marchaba, mientras que ella solo retomaba su camino hacia la casa de Tatsuki, dirigiendo una última mirada a esa persona y diciendo en un leve susurro –_**Adios**__…-_ unas lágrimas caían en sus mejillas rosadas.

_**¿Por qué me habré enamorado de ti?**_

Continuara….

Espero sus comentarios chicas/chicos ;D descuiden que todavía no acaba la historia.


End file.
